


What to do When you Can't Sleep

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Activities for sleepless nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to do When you Can't Sleep

Marianne woke to the feel of warm lips and sharp fangs that nibbled on her ear. Just a slight tickle, but she smiled as her eyes opened lazily and she rolled over to face Bog. He grinned in the dim light of his room, illumination coming from the moon dancing across the shadows of the room which made everything in the room, including Bog, shimmer. Marianne grinned sleepily “What are you doing?” 

Bog blushed a bit, then his claws traced intricate patterns down between her breasts and over her bare stomach. “I cannot sleep.” She lifted a brow at him, “Oh? Anything I can do to help with that?” 

Bog grinned, the moonlight catching and dancing off of his fangs which made her shiver with anticipation of having those teeth on her body. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward her, his kiss hot and hungry as he groaned with pleasure, her own groan meeting his as their tongues met and slid along each other tasting lips and teeth. Bog was the one to break the kiss, then he moved. He slid down her body to run his tongue over her knees which made her giggle with pleasure as his rough hands slid up to her hips. She sat up on her elbows and looked down at him, her excitement builing and rippled through her as this large, dark figure on his knees between her legs, one large hand wrapped gently around one thigh. He spread it wide, the other hand gripped her hip, his clawed fingers moved up and then dragged deliciously down from her waist to her hip and gripped it again. 

She watched him smile at her as he crouched over her ,a dark shadowy beast of lust and love as he gave her an almost lopsided fanged grin then bit the inside of her thigh which made her jump and she shuddered with desire. 

Bog's blue eyes caught the moonlight and glowed with heat as he kept his eyes locked with hers. He lowered his mouth to her most intimate area. She continued to watch as his tongue slid out and very slowly ran the length of her sex in a gradual movement that made her body jerk. Marianne laid back with a shuddered sigh as he moved his tongue again. He followed an upward movement then changed direction. His movement was achingly slow as he took his time to taste deeply of her, but also as if Bog carefully calculated each movement of his tongue finding the places that elicited the most response from her. 

The hand holding her leg moved to the side to hold himself up as the other hand on her hip slid upward toward one of her breasts, claws just barely dragging over the nipple, but made her cry out in pleasure none the less at their touch. Bog's wings would occasionally flutter or flick at her movements, her own wings pinned under her vibrated with her pleasure, each sigh or gasp making the velvety purple wings jerk under her. 

Bog's tongue movements and circles found areas she did not know were sensitive to his administrations until she cried out over and over in waves, reaching down to grab his head and dig her nails in hard. Bog responded by sitting up on his knees and spreading her legs wide and burying himself deeply into her. Marianne cried out loudly enough that if the Goblin fortress wasn't accustomed to it, they would have come running thinking she was in some sort of trouble. Luckily, after several of these mistakes everyone learned to simply wait it out and see if anyone left the room armed. Otherwise, it was best to stay at the far end of the fortress and find a way to muffle the sound. 

Marianne sat up with Bog's thrust and grabbed onto his shoulders to pull herself up onto his lap more. He grabbed her hips careful not to dig his claws into her soft flesh too hard, but he had a difficult time controlling himself as she met each of his thrusts with an arched back and wanton movements of her hips. Marianne's wings flicked out behind her as they moved, rippling with pleasure, the moonlight making them sparkle and dance in its glow. Bog bit down on the soft place between her neck and shoulder, her skin smothering his deep groans and growls of pleasure as his own wings buzzed behind him. Marianne tightened her legs around his waist. She moved in such a way as to brush her breasts against his chest until he moved from her neck to the flushed skin of her breast. His tongue played across her hardened nipple, which was all it took to send her over the edge into a blissful release again, her cries not just filling the room, but echoing into the halls. 

Her newest cry was more than he can take and Bog gasped, almost quaking with the way she felt around him. Marianne's mouth found his ear and she hissed, her voice thick with pleasure, “I want to feel you Bog. I love you.” That caused him to cry out, almost a roar of pleasure as her voice, the way it was filled with such feeling, all for him. They held one another tightly until finally the heat of their lovemaking began to fade, replaced by a delicious warm and happiness. They parted but only for a few moments then they laid down facing one another, their free hands intertwined as they looked at one another in the moonlight. 

Marianne's smile was wide and pleasure filled though her eyes were starting to droop a bit, “Better? Think you can sleep now?” Bog's accent, thicker with fulfillment, smirked a bit. “Aye, lass, I think I just might be able to now.” They both giggled with the silly foolishness of still-new lovers, but they drifted off with their fingers intertwined.


End file.
